


Towards the Sun

by Macob21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macob21/pseuds/Macob21
Summary: So, what if Makoto lost the ability to move his legs during the two years before the killing school game? How would this effect the killing games?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction so I hope you like it! This is going to be despairingly great!

Makoto let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room with a small frown on his face. He was sitting in what looked to be a classroom. Looking around, he saw that he was sitting at a desk that was facing a blackboard. He looked to his left at where the windows outside should have been but saw large iron plates and screws that blocked his view of the outside world.   
“What the hell? Where am I? I remember walking into Hope’s Peak to go to the entrance ceremony but when I did, I was hit with a dizzy spell. Maybe I fainted?” Makoto muttered to himself. He pushed himself away from the desk to try to head to the entrance hall, figuring that was where people were going to be if this was really a school but then froze as he tried to get up.   
“What?! Why can’t I move my legs?” Makoto glanced down at his lap to see it was covered in a small hot pink blanket that had white stars dotted across it.   
“Why the hell is it pink?!” Makoto began to investigate his chair more to find that he was actually sitting in a wheelchair, which also looked like the type that you had to wheel manually.   
“Now that I think about it, there was not as much resistance as I expected there to be with a normal chair but how the hell did, I end up in this? I definitely walked into Hope’s Peak.” Makoto let out a groan as he began to get a headache trying to figure out how he lost his mobility. He then noticed what looked like a note lying on top of the desk. He reached for it and opened it to read it to find that it was telling him to go to the entrance hall for orientation by 8:00. He glanced up at the cloak to see that it was almost 8.   
“Guess I should head over then.” He told himself as he unsteadily maneuvered himself out of the classroom. He hit a couple desks on the way out, but he managed. Once he made it out of the room, which was difficult to do since the door was closed and he wasn’t entirely sure how to fully stop himself before he collided with the door, he looked around the hallway. Now the question was, which direction did he go?  
“Guess I’ll go right and hope that I went in the right direction.” He muttered to himself before he started to slowly push himself in that direction. He slowly scooted himself along, taking care not to go too fast to avoid slamming into the wall and being careful not to slam into the columns that sat in the middle of the hallway outside of what looked like a store like place. He wandered around before realizing that he went way too far once he made it to what looked like a trophy room, turning around and going back with a groan, going past what looked like a medical office and stopping just before a door that was directly across from the door that looked like it might be a store, though it was a little hidden by the columns in the hallway. He let out a breath, bracing himself before he entered what he hoped was the entrance hall. It was already past 8. Makoto wheeled himself into the room to see nineteen other people already within the entrance hall.  
“Hey look! Another new kid!” One of the people yelled.  
“We can see that idiot.” Said another.  
“Oh! Then you all must be the other students, right?” One of the people nodded at Makoto looking at him curiously.  
“Hey, dude, why are y-.”  
“Hold it for one second! Why were you late? We were supposed to be here by 8 o’clock but it is past 8. It is very unbecoming of students at such a prestigious school to be late on their very first day!” One of the male students, who had short spiky black hair, long black eyebrows and intense red eyes, wearing a white school uniform with five golden buttons and had some pins and medals attached to it, yelled as he advanced towards Makoto, waving his arm enthusiastically. Makoto looked at him with a small nervous smile before a female with long black hair curled into spirals on either side of her head wearing a gothic Lolita dress stepped in between Makoto and the black-haired man.   
“Perhaps you should take a minute to actually look at the gentleman before you before you go yelling at him about being late?” The male stopped and stared at Makoto after the girl had moved away from him. His eyes widened when he realized that Makoto was sitting in a wheelchair.  
“I am so very sorry for my rude behavior! Please accept my sincerest apologies Mr.?” The man stared expectantly at Makoto. He realized with a start that he was waiting for his name.   
“Oh! Um, my name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student! Don’t worry about it. I honestly woke up in this wheelchair and I honestly can’t remember how I got into it so its new for me too. Um…What are your names?” Makoto said with a kind, understanding smile, folding his hands neatly in his lap on top of the hot pink blanket.  
“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! It is a pleasure to meet you Naegi-kun!” Taka yelled. Makoto turned to the gothic Lolita girl, who had red eyes that seemed to stare straight through him.   
“I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. You may call me Celeste.” She said simply. Makoto nodded. The next person to speak up was a girl with short brown hair that appeared to be layered and kind hazel eyes. She was wearing a brown skirt that went just above her knees, a green coat with a green bow and a white button up shirt peeking out from underneath.  
“I am Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. It is nice to meet you.” She said softly. Makoto smiled kindly at her. The man next to her spoke up next. He was wearing a long jacket that had a cool design on it, a white shirt underneath and black pants and his hair which appeared to be dyed brown at the top and was its normal darker brown at the bottom from where you could see it and had purple eyes. His muscular build made him seem very intimidating.  
“My name is Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.” He said with a glare at Makoto. Makoto frowned at him but looked at the person next to him, a bubbly girl with tanned skin, brown hair in a ponytail and kind, energetic blue eyes. She was wearing a red sweatshirt over a white tank top with blue gym shorts. She bounced on her toes as she energetically introduced herself.  
“I am Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! It’s nice to meet you!” Makoto energetically replied back to her before moving on to the person next to her, a woman with long white hair that went down her back. She had dark skin and pale blue eyes that moved about the room in a way that made it seem like she was analyzing the residents. She was wearing a girl’s school uniform and had bandages around her forearms and her legs. She also had a scar that ran along her face and scars along her arms and legs. She was very muscular, to the point that it was very easy to mistake her as a male. Makoto found himself feeling very wary of her, a flash of panic crossing his mind though he didn’t know why he suddenly felt panicked. What was that just then?  
“I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She said, her deep voice making Makoto want to feel calmed, but that flash of panic had him freaked out. He nodded and smiled nervously. The next person to introduce themselves was a person with silvery lilac hair that ran down her back and purple eyes that seemed to analyze everything she was taking in. She had on a purple skirt, a purple coat with a white button up underneath with a red tie and she had purple gloves on her hands. She stared silently at Makoto for a couple minutes.  
“Kyoko Kirigiri.” She said simply before she went silent. Makoto had a feeling she wouldn’t say anything else, so he went on to the next person. The next person to introduce themselves was a young man with orange hair, an orange goatee that was tied together and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a white coat and a white shirt with a pattern on it that looked like it might have just been thrown onto it. He was wearing black jeans with a gray belt.  
“I am Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. Nice to meet you. What’s with the blanket?” Leon asked him. Makoto went red.  
“Um. I honestly don’t know. It was already covering me when I woke up. I kinda want to get another one that isn’t so…. pink.” Makoto answered, still red faced at the thought of the hot pink blanket. Leon nodded before he went to talk to Asahina. The next two people were a pair of men. One of the men had brown hair tied up into three rather uneven ponytails, the one in the back going to his midback the one on the right going to his shoulder and the one on his left being just barely there. He had green eyes that gleamed with ideas as he spoke to the other male. He was wearing leather pants and an open leather jacket with a white shirt with firefly’s underneath. He introduced himself as Phillip Patrick, the Ultimate Dungeon Master. The person he was talking to had curly dark hair that was shoulder length and a curly mustache. He had sky blue eyes and seemed to constantly break into little songs. He was wearing a poet shirt and black leather pants. He introduced himself as Jaq Durlington, the Ultimate Bard. Jaq and Phillip seemed to be having fun with there talking so Makoto decided to let them be. The next two people were also males. One was on the chubby side, with short brown hair and glasses. He introduced himself as Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. The other male had long brown hair that seemed to go all over the place, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a green coat with an orange shirt and green pants. He introduced himself as Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. The next two to introduce themselves were both women. One of the women had pink blond hair that was in pigtails on the sides of her head. She had a red and white bow on one pigtail and a white bunny hairpin on the other. She had blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with a white bow and a short red skirt. The other woman had long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform that had a pink bow with a blue and white shirt and a blue skirt. She was also wearing makeup and had clips in her hair. She looked very familiar to Makoto. The pink haired girl introduced herself as Junko Enoshima, which had Makoto a little confused since she looked a little different to him from her pictures, he had seen being that she was the Ultimate Fashionista. The blue haired girl introduced herself as Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who looked familiar because she had gone to the same school as Makoto. It seemed Sayaka had recognized him to since she started asking him something, but they were interrupted before they could continue. The next person to introduce himself was a good-looking boy with shoulder length blond hair and icy cold blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt underneath, a forest green crossover tie a black belt and black dress shoes with a slight heel and had white glasses perched on his nose as he glared at Makoto. He had a silver pocket watch in his breast pocket that looked very expensive to Makoto.  
“I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Now go away.” Makoto stared at Byakuya for a minute with a frown at the rude words before turning to the next person. The next person was also male. He had short black hair, kind chocolate brown eyes, and he was wearing jeans and an Avenue Q t-shirt. He introduced himself as Jake Shang, the Ultimate Actor. The last two people were both females. The first female had long dark purple hair that was tied back into two braids that went down her back. She had a black schoolgirls uniform and nervous grey eyes that shifted nervously around the room behind her glasses. As Makoto was staring at her, he got another flash of panic but this time, it came with, what he assumed was probably a hallucination that came from that panic, an image of the girl looking much more energetic and crazy, with her tongue dropping out of her mouth and it looked like she might have scissors in her hand. He clutched his head as he let out a pained groan.   
“Hey, are you alright?” Makoto looked up to see the speaker was the other girl who was standing with the purple haired girl. This girl had long curly lilac hair that stopped around her hips. She had kind silver eyes that seemed to sparkle as she smiled. She was wearing a dress that looked like it could have been worn by old time priestesses. The dress was a forest green with a pastel green belt and apron which appeared to have a book tucked into the pocket on it. The trimming around the apron and her sleeves was a light green.  
“I think. I might have gotten whiplash while trying to get out of the classroom I woke up in and just didn’t realize it. I just have a small headache.” He told her. She smiled at him.  
“Maybe after we get out orientation, we can go looking for some painkillers. Oh! I haven’t introduced myself! The purple haired person is Toko Fukawa, she is the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. I doubt she introduced herself and I doubt she will at this point. Anyways! My name is Jessica Winfield, the Ultimate Psychologist, but you can call me Jess! It’s nice to meet you!” Makoto smiled at Jess.   
“So, do you guys have any idea what’s going on?” Makoto asked. Everyone else within the room glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Taka stepped forward.  
“None of us know what is going on. We all woke up in classrooms and came down here just as the notes told us to. You were the last one to arrive.” He told Makoto.  
“Perhaps this is just part of Orientation?” Celeste suggested. Jake snorted.  
“I have never heard of an orientation as fucked up as this one, so I doubt it.”  
“But the notes said that it was for orientation? Maybe Hope’s Peak just have a different form of orientation?” Leon said. Jaq laughed.  
“Why would they have the windows blocked off then? And don’t say we are in another location. I did research before coming here and saw some of the floor plan since I didn’t want to get lost on my first day. It is almost the same as the floorplan I saw.” He sang. Jess groaned miserably.  
“Great. He’s singing. Again.” Makoto stared at her.   
“Again?” He asked. She shook her head at him with a small frown.   
“Either way, just because the floor plan is the same doesn’t mean we are in Hope’s Peak. They could have made another school based on the floor plan Jaq.” Phillip supplied.   
“How would they have gotten us there without knowing though?” Hiro yelled. Hina was about to say something when they heard someone over the speak.  
“Ahem. Testing. Testing of the Hope’s Peak broadcasting system. This is a school announcement. Would all the students please make their way to the gymnasium for the Hope’s Peak Academy opening assembly.” Said a mysterious voice over the intercom. All of students went silent for a minute.   
“See? School assembly. We are just in orientation.” Hifumi said.   
“Let us head over to the gym then!” Taka yelled. As everyone began to move towards the door, Makoto heard Jess give a sigh.  
“Yo! Idiots. Can we just go over one more thing?” Everyone was already out the door with exception to Jake by the time Jess even finished. She sighed.  
“I can take him down for now.” Jake said to her. She smiled gratefully at him. Then, Jake got behind Makoto and took hold of the handles as Jess came beside the wheelchair and the three of them started to make their way down to the gym. They made it to the trophy room outside the gym to see Sayaka, Kyoko, Mondo, Sakura, Junko and Hifumi waiting outside.  
“-this place aunt that much different than juvie.” Makoto missed the first part of what Mondo was saying.  
“I think it is much more different than juvie man.” Jake said softly.  
“Did anyone else notice that there is no one else around?” Sayaka pointed out.  
“Yeah. It’s like, really weird.” Junko responded.  
“Yeah. This is supposed to be a school, yet I haven’t seen another student or even a teacher or staff member while I’ve been walking around. I mean, even the research facilities I’ve been in have had more people than this.” Jess said with a small frown on her face.  
“Perhaps this is merely a joke the school is pulling on us and they will unbar the windows after this?” Taka said hopefully.  
“What? Like the upper classmen pulling a joke? I highly doubt that to be honest. Just from examining the windows before I met up with you guys, the iron plates seemed pretty screwed on. If they did decide to pull a prank, they made the cleanup very, very difficult on themselves and I’m sure the staff would not be very happy.” Jess explained, her frown deepening as she thought it over.   
“What did you touch the iron plates?” Taka asked with a frown.  
“No. But just from examining them, they looked like the screws were tied on there really tightly. Prove me wrong and we’ll talk but I doubt you can.”   
“I suppose we should head in then. We’ll just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.” Sakura said as she went into the gym. Mondo yelled something about not being scared and ran in after Sakura which prompted Taka to yell about no running. Hifumi let out a high-pitched girly scream and ran in after them. Sayaka then followed them inside and the others followed suit until only Jake, Jess and Makoto were left.  
“Well, I have a bad feeling about this, but I suppose we should go in. Don’t want to keep anyone waiting.” Jess signed.  
“Well, think of it this way. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we will be able to leave and explore this place.” Makoto responded.  
“Yeah! And the sooner we can actually find those pain killers for Makoto here like you said you would.” Jake agreed. Jess smiled at them and the three made their way into the gymnasium, with Jake pushing Makoto and Jess holding open the door for them. The gym had chairs set up facing the stage, which had a podium.  
“Hey! Looks like an entrance ceremony to me!” Hiro said joyfully.  
“You do realize that looks can be deceiving right?” Phillip questioned with a frown. Hiro frowned.  
“That bad feeling I’m getting is getting stronger guys.” Jess said before a high-pitched voice rang out over them.  
“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let’s get things rolling!” It shrieked.  
“What the-?” Jake said before all of the students turned towards the stage and podium, where what looked like a black and white teddy bear sprung out of the ground and landed sitting on the podium in front of the mic. None of the students went to sit down, with exception to Makoto who was in the wheelchair and was unable to actually stand. There were startled gasps around them at the sudden appearance of the bear.  
“A…. teddy bear?” Chihiro questioned with a confused frown as Jaq performed what might have been a startled opera, Jake grunted in confusion and Jess let loose some expletives that most certainly would not have been able to have been said on TV.   
“I’m not a teddy bear! I….am…...Monokuma! And I am this school’s headmaster! Nice to meet you all!”  
“When the fuck did Japan let an animal whatever head a school? Last I checked, they did not so I am calling bullshit!” Jake mumbled to Jess, who snorted. Monokuma appeared to have heard but seemed to ignore the comment completely or maybe he…it…didn’t hear the comment at all. Hifumi let out another high-pitched shriek.  
“Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!”  
“That’s what concerns you? Hifumi you seem to be a fucking weak ass dweeb who needs to actually grow a pair.” Jess questioned with an exasperated sigh.   
“Calm down! I’m sure there is just a speaker inside it!” Taka yelled loudly.  
“I already told you, I’m not a teddy bear…I’m Monokuma! And I’m your headmaster!” Monokuma yelled.  
“What kind of headmaster hides behind a stuffed animal?” Jaq sang out. Everyone groaned and Jess went over and put a piece of duct tape over his mouth. She glanced threateningly at Phillip, who gulped and said nothing else.  
“Thank you.” Monokuma said with a wave. Jess said nothing but moved to stand next to Makoto again.  
“Waaaaaah! It moved!” Hifumi shrieked again. Jess groaned.  
“It was already moving! How did you just notice it? Um…him? Either way, stop with the shrieking or I’m gonna put duct tape over your mouth so you can’t shriek or scream like an absolute dumbass.” Jess growled at Hifumi, who gulped and watched the furious girl cautiously after glancing at Jaq.  
“What she said! He could just be like one of those remote control children’s toys!” Mondo reasoned. Jess stared at him before nodding.  
“How dare you compare me to a child’s plaything! You’ve cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench….” Monokuma said glumly. Jaq let out a muffled grunt which earned him a glare from Jess. Jake shook his head at the girl.  
“My remote-control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can’t recreate or even comprehend it! Ah, but don’t make me say stuff that might destroy NASA’s dreams. I just could BEAR that!” Jess opened her mouth to retort but was silenced when Jake put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Phillip let out a snort at the bear pun.   
“…’Bear’ that? Really? You are…unfortunate.” Celeste groaned.  
“Really. My father could tell a better joke than that and he really isn’t even that funny!” Jess groaned out in irritation. Monokuma gave an impatient huff.  
“Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started….” Jaq and Phillip gave a disappointed huff at that.  
“Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?” Junko scoffed.  
“Don’t tempt him! Please!” Jess groaned.  
“Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, ok, so!”  
“He has abandoned the gag.” Sakura stated. Jess let out an impatient huff.  
“Let’s just stop and be quiet so he can actually finish?” She muttered. Then Monokuma had everyone stand at attention and bow saying good morning. Or at least he tried since Taka was the only one who even followed the instructions. Jess let out a groan as Toko told Taka that he didn’t have to actually follow the instructions so religiously. Then Monokuma moved onto the main topic, the school they were currently in. He told them that they were in Hope’s Peak and that they were going to stay in the school for the rest of their lives. None of the teenagers in the room were happy with that knowledge, many starting to panic at the thought of being trapped in the school.   
“There is one way to leave here. I call it the graduation clause. Disrupt the harmony of school life and the person who did it will be able to leave!” Monokuma said slowly.  
“What do you mean by ‘disrupt the harmony’?” Byakuya asked with a suspicious glare at Monokuma. Monokuma let out a little laugh.  
“Puhuhu…. well, you know…If one person were to murder another.” Monokuma explained with a vicious, elated smile on his face. Makoto, Jess and Jake all gasped.  
“Murder?” Makoto gasped in disbelief.  
“Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn’t matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It’s as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible!” Monokuma said gleefully.  
“FUCK NO! Why would we do that? It’s fucking illegal you homicidal bear! Or have you forgotten that particular rule?” Monokuma ignored Jess’s declaration and continued to gleefully smile and laugh to himself. There were more yells of utter disbelief with Monokuma egging people on and just messing with the teenagers. He finally went too far.  
“You’ve gone way too far! Do you think this is a fucking joke?” Mondo yelled furiously at Monokuma.  
“Joke? What, you mean like your hair?” Monokuma said innocently. Jess like out a small gasp and looked over at the infuriated Mondo.   
“Oh shit!” She muttered as Mondo ran at the bear screaming in rage. He picked the bear up and threatened to tear him apart, Jess and the other teenagers watching the scene with worry.  
“Wah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!” Monokuma shrieked.  
“Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here or I swear to Christ….” Mondo yelled as he shook the bear roughly.  
“What school regulations?! You haven’t exactly gone over them yet you know!” Jess yelled at Monokuma with a panicked frown. Instead of answering, Monokuma began to let out shrill beeps.  
“What, no smartass comeback this time!?” Mondo yelled furiously. Jess’s eyes widened.  
“You fucking moron! Think for a minute! Why the fuck is he beeping?” Jess yelled at Mondo desperately. Mondo glanced at her with a frown before staring at the bear, who’s beeping became faster.   
“Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!” Mondo yelled.  
“Fuck!” Jess yelled, glancing desperately at Kyoko who seemed to have caught on to what Jess had.  
“Watch out! Get rid of it!” Kyoko yelled at Mondo urgently. Mondo glanced at her.  
“Huh?”  
“Jesus fuck! It’s a fucking bomb moron!” Jess yelled at the same time as Kyoko called out to Mondo.  
“Hurry up and throw it!” Kyoko yelled. Mondo proceeded to throw the bear, who exploded almost as soon as Mondo threw him. Jess let out a sigh of relief.  
“It blew the hell up. That wasn’t a joke!” Mondo yelled.  
“You thought it was!? Where the fuck is your sense of self-preservation? Also, how the fuck did the beeping not give it away? I haven’t heard of anything non-harmful beeping like that!” Jess yelled. Jake and Makoto had to hold her back, so she didn’t go over to the gang leader and slap him around.  
“Wait! This means the teddy bears been destroyed, right?” Chihiro pointed out with a hopeful expression.   
“I told you, I’m not a teddy bear! I’m Monokuma!” Monokuma exclaimed as he popped up from who knows where. Jess let out an exasperated groan.  
“Uwah! There’s another one…?” Leon shouted in shock. Hifumi, Hiro, Phil and Jaq (He somehow got the duct tape off of his mouth without anyone else knowing) let out screams, a couple sounding a lot like screaming girls.  
“Jesus fuck, guys. That scream literally makes you less manly than you are, and that was barely.” Jess sighed.  
“Son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me?” Mondo yelled at Monokuma.  
“Well yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school’s regulations, after all. I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but you’d better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won’t get off with just a little swat on the butt.” Monokuma explained.  
“Wait…what about Makoto? He’s kinda in a chair and he has a lot more difficulty in mobility than the rest of us. What if he is going down the hall and you pop up unexpectedly in front of him and he accidently bumps into you because he didn’t have time to actually stop the chair from bumping you? Will it still count against him even if he apologizes because he couldn’t stop?” Jess inquired. Everyone stared at her. She shrugged.  
“It’s bound to happen at least once since he’s still getting used to the chair and having to wheel himself around. Besides, this chair doesn’t have the best stopping mechanism or anything like that so it’s going to be almost impossible for him to stop if someone doesn’t give him enough time to actually stop.” Jake explained.  
“I’m going to have to say no. Everyone needs to be equal. He’s already been warned, I can’t give him more warnings than everyone else or he would have an unfair advantage over everyone else!” Monokuma said.  
“I’d honestly argue against that. It’s unfair for him to not have some sort of regulation in place to protect him from being punished unjustly for something that was beyond his control. We could even test it out to see what distance he would need to be at from the person, in this case you, to be able to stop himself successfully. If you pop up within that distance, he should be given a pass, whether you have him do something as an apology for accidently bumping you or something, and that way he doesn’t get punished for someone popping in suddenly while he’s in motion. It’s kind of similar to a car accident. If the driver suddenly stops in the middle of the road with no warning to the person in behind them, the driver who stopped suddenly would be at fault for the accident and injuries caused by the accident. If you were the driver behind the car that suddenly stopped, you would not be at fault because the driver in front of you stopped suddenly and did not give you the time or ability to stop. Even if you attempted to prevent the crash by slamming your foot on the brakes, if you were too close for the brakes to make a difference or even going at fast speed like on the highway, you are unable to fully brake and prevent the crash, only to prevent the crash from being worse. Makoto does not have a very good way of applying the brake on his wheelchair so it will be extremely easy for him to bump into things, even going at a slow pace. As Jake said, it will be almost impossible for him to stop if something pops up suddenly in front of him, such as maybe five or ten feet?” Jess argued. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Monokuma seemed speechless.   
“Wait. So, is there more of you around the school?” Junko asked slowly, still a little blown away at Jess’s argument.  
“Yes. Don’t violate school regulations or I won’t be so nice next time. Now, let me give you these, your school notebooks! They are very resistant! Drop them in water! Burn them! They won’t be damages and can withstand weight of up to ten tons! It has all of the information essential to your school lives and will show the name of their user when you turn it on. Be sure to keep it safe. Oh! Also, the school regulations are already on there. Be sure to read them. Rules may restrict but they also are there to protect. Let me think about what you said and ill get back to you later tonight. Anyways, that brings your orientation to your school life to a close. So, see you.” Monokuma disappeared the minute he finished, leaving the nineteen teens to stand in stunned silence before they began to look suspiciously at each other. Jess sighed in irritation.  
“I swear to god Jaq, if you start singing, I’m going to flip out and literally judo flip you to the goddamn floor.” She growled. Jaq looked nervously at her and edged closer to Phillip. Jake put a calming hand on her shoulder while Makoto took hold of her hand to try to help her calm down.  
“So, w-what should we d-do now?” Toko questioned.  
“I suppose we should take a look around the gym to see if we can find any clues as to another way out of here. Also, I want to go over one thing before we even start looking around. Particularly about Makoto and the particular situation he is in since I don’t think that the thing I suggested is going to actually be implemented nor do I think Monokuma is going to acknowledge the situation Makoto is in right now. I know Makoto can probably handle himself but since he woke up with no idea how he got into the wheelchair, he might have a bit of difficulty moving around right now. Actually, most of the time. We really need someone who can stay with him and help him. Normally I would volunteer but I have been known to collapse on the floor because my legs decided to give out on me and make my day terrible and I really don’t want anything to happen to Makoto because of that. I would recommend maybe having someone stay with him to help him should he need the help.” Jess suggested.  
“I suppose I could be the primary person since you are probably not going to actually leave him Jess. Maybe we can also have possibly Sakura and Hina also be two of the helpers so if you and I are doing something else and can’t take Makoto with us, he still has someone who can help him. Plus, I saw some stairs that seemed to lead up to another floor. They may be locked now, but if they open up and we want to explore or Makoto wants to do something upstairs, Sakura can probably carry him up there and Hina or myself can bring his wheelchair. We can discuss it more but that is what I am suggesting.” Jake said. Everyone agreed and the other teenagers separated to look around the gym. Sakura and Hina went up into the stands to check the iron bared windows up there. Makoto heard Hina say something to Sakura and heard Sakura grunt as she punched the iron plates with her fist. It didn’t appear to work. Leon and Mondo went to the stage to investigate it and the podium to see if they could find out where Monokuma popped up from. Makoto glanced down at the school notebook sitting on his lap before picking it up and turning it on to investigate it. It started up and just as Monokuma said, his name was plastered on the screen with some of his information. He let out a little hum as he looked through it before looking up.   
“Not gonna lie, I’m kinda digging these digital notebooks!” Hiro exclaimed. Jess sighed at Hiro’s exclamation.  
“How much did you actually look through? I mean there nice but there is some stuff that is kind of uncomfortable. Don’t know why though.” Jake asked. Hiro shrugged and Jake gave an exasperated sigh. Hina chose that moment to come hopping down the bleachers at that moment while proclaiming their lack of success, Sakura beside her, while Leon and Mondo also proclaimed their lack of success in finding anything useful.  
“So, I guess this place is a mighty bust!” Jaq sang. Jake held Jess back from Jaq, the girl looking angry and seemed to be fighting to approach the singing male. Makoto let out a nervous laugh.  
“Do not loose heart friends! If we persevere the way out is bound to show itself!” Taka exclaimed passionately.  
“I’m with captain pep talk here. Better to stay positive than spin our wheels!” Hina said.  
“I agree.” Sakura said calmly.  
“Both Taka and Hina are right! Actually, positivity and especially looking at things in a more positive light actually leads to much more productivity and is just healthier for you than looking at things in a more negative light! Oh! There was a study that looked at the effects-!” Jess exclaimed excitedly.  
“Jess, we should leave the psych talk for another time since you tend to talk almost endlessly when you get going.” Jake said calmly. Jess smiled at him and nodded.  
“Alright, fine. Leave no stone upchucked, am I right?” Leon said with a sigh.  
“I prefer to search alone.” Byakuya stated coldly.  
“You think that’s smart?” Junko inquired.  
“I do, yes. Considering one or more of you may already be plotting my untimely demise.” Byakuya answered.  
“You do realize that it is a little bit better to stay in at least pairs, right? We as humans may have wonderful vision and attention, but we aren’t perfect. Studies have proven that we do not take in the same details in an event, even if we witness the event together. This is also especially true in events that have high emotional type of effects, such as being threatened with a knife. You put more focus and attention on the knife than any other details so while you may have witnessed it, another person might get more details that you, yourself did not get when the event happened. I mean, if you want to go off on your own, I’m not gonna stop you from being an idiot but at least think before you speak because that was fucking rude.” Jess said with a frown, her silver eyes glaring coldly at Byakuya. He scoffed and Jess growled, the only thing keeping her frown outright attacking him being Jake, who was holding her back.  
“Oh, come one!” Sayaka exasperatedly said.  
“Only a fool would deny it.” Byakuya said simply. Jess let out a full-on growl at him.  
“For gods sake Jess!” Jake moaned in exasperation.  
“Woah there pal! You can’t just do whatever you want!” Mondo yelled angrily. Jess stopped struggling against Jake, watching Mondo and Byakuya carefully with Makoto, who was a little closer than she was to the two.  
“Out of my way, narwole.” Byakuya stated with a glare at Mondo.   
“Oh shit.” Jess thought.  
“Oh! Your paranoias ‘bout to be right on!” Mondo exclaimed angrily as he started pounding his fists together intimidatingly. Makoto quickly rolled forward between the two, at least as between as he could get since, they were in each others faces.   
“Wait a minute guys! The last thing we want to do is fight!” Makoto said.  
“Say what! The hell you think you are punk? You want to lecture me? Give me a lesson on teamwork!?” Mondo roared, shaking his fist angrily. Makoto’s eyes widened.  
“Wait! No, I-.” Mondo pulled back his fist.  
“Shut up!” He roared as he pushed his fist forward towards the boy’s face.  
“Wait! Would you really punch someone in a fucking wheelchair!?” Jess roared angrily at the same time. She was too late, and the punch hit Makoto’s face hard enough to both knock him unconscious and out of his wheelchair. Jess let out a roar of fury and attacked Mondo, judo flipping him over her shoulder and hard onto the floor, where she proceeded to kick him hard enough to bruise his ribs. Jake lifted the furious girl onto his shoulder.  
“Sakura! Pick Makoto up, please. Hina, grab his wheelchair! We need to get him to his room asap since there is a rule about sleeping anywhere but the dorm rooms. Do we even have keys to the rooms?” Jake barked; his brow creased with barely checked fury.  
“He’ll get a pass since he isn’t technically asleep. All of the rooms are unlocked at the moment and have the keys inside where you can find them so I suggest that you go there soon and grab them so you can lock your rooms! I also made a few alterations, so Makoto, Jessica and Jake will be sharing a room. And Jaq, Hifumi and Phillip will be sharing a room. If one of the three occupants from the two three occupant rooms want to go share with anther person, Sayaka and Leon will also have an extra bed so they can share rooms so it’s up to you with how that works! Anyways, now that that’s done, toodaloo!” Just as quickly as he had appeared, Monokuma was gone and the teenagers looked at each other before heading towards the dorms, Sakura holding the unconscious Makoto, Hina wheeling the chair and Jake having the grumpy Jessica over his shoulder. They arrived at the room, Jake putting Jess down and opening the door with Makoto’s picture on it and holding it open for Sakura and Hina. Once they entered, Jess closed the door while Jake went over to check out the rest of the room. There were three beds, two in the form of one bunkbed and one bed that also had a pink sheet that could be pulled around it.   
“Place him on the bottom bunk. I’ll just take the top since he’d have a lot of difficulty there.” Sakura nodded and gently lay Makoto on the bottom bunk. Hina left his wheelchair next to his bed and the two left together. Jake sighed as he stared at the sleeping Makoto.  
“Jess, do you want to stay in here with us or do you want to stay with Sayaka?” Jake asked as he turned to the girl, who sat on what was her bed, playing with her lilac hair.   
“I’m not sure?”  
“Why don’t you go check out her room and get back to me? I’m going to stay with Makoto no matter what so you can have that option. I’m…. not exactly keen on staying with Leon. If you do stay. It just means more help.”  
“I’ll…. go do that. Also, no matter what I decide to do, id still come here in the morning to help you and Makoto anyways.”  
“You really relate to him because of the accident, right?”  
“Maybe. Anyways, I’m going to go over to Sayaka’s room. It looks like both you and Makoto have a key to this room so maybe Sayaka has two keys too. Wait! Never mind! Anyways, ill be back later.” Jess left the room, leaving Jake alone. He sighed before turning to Makoto and going over and taking a closer look at his cheek, which looked like it was starting to form a bruise. That was gonna hurt. He pulled up a chair by Makoto’s side, pulled a pen and notebook from one of the two desks there and began to write.


End file.
